Sweet Fantasy
by AloneTogether
Summary: Detention isn't as bad as it seems, espsecially when your rival/crush comes to pay a visit. Sasunaru Lemon yaoi one-shot


Disclaimer: when i come into power all the naruto's characters (even the dead ones) will belong to me. Ha! take that Kishimoto!

Warning: not safe for kids! yaoi

a/n short attention span strikes again! this might be a little shit i have writters block T-T woe is me

* * *

**Sweet fantasy**

"Stupid Kakashi" Naruto snarled under his breath, "stupid fucking Sasuke bastard!" he continued as he thrust the mop back into it's bucket sending plashed of foamy liquid onto the floor.

The blonde glared at the long wooden handle in his hands then at the floor, he'd been 'cleaning' for half an hour now and the floor hasn't got any cleaner in fact Naruto swore it looked worse now then it did when he started, "fucking floor" he pouted, thrusting the mop in and out of the water before he began mopping up the floor again.

He sighed to himself, why was it always him getting into trouble? It was never Sasuke who started the whole thing but him. Actually that was a lie Sasuke had gotten into trouble as well but due to his special status as class president he'd been let off detention to attend a meeting. Naruto wondered if he should run for class president but shrugged the idea off. He knew no one would vote for him and all that work would cut into his after school ramen time, plus dealing with people like Neji, Gaara and all the 'popular' kids wasn't his thing. He didn't mind Neji and Gaara he could stand for short periods of time it was just the rest of the snooty patrol he couldn't stand and at the top of the list was Sasuke Uchiha.

He had been rivals with the renown bastard and heartthrob of Konoha high since pre-school and for as far back as he could remember they had hated each others guts, neither liking the others presence for even a second. They were constantly fighting one another and if they didn't physically fight they bickered. It had been that way since the first day they'd met and Naruto suspected it would remain that way until they parted ways after high school.

But on the contrary to what people thought, Naruto didn't _hate_ Sasuke it was quite the opposite, he loved him. But he'd never tell his rival that, he'd only told his loving teacher Iruka. Sasuke was different to the other students; though they fought he was the first to acknowledge his presence and through fighting with the Uchiha gained him numerous friends that would have completely ignored him like the others if it wasn't for Sasuke. Although he'd never admit to any of that aloud.

Naruto's lips split into a malicious grin as he imagined the mop to be his teachers head and began making stabbing motions at the floor.

"Take that Kakashi!!" he bellowed, chuckling evilly.

"What are you doing moron?" Naruto flinched his cheeks began burning with a heated blush slowly he turned to face the other boy.

He laughed sheepishly and began rubbing the back of his neck, his nervous habit. Agitated obsidian eyes glared at him, their owner leant gracefully against the open doorframe with his arms crossed smugly over his broad chest. Naruto couldn't stop his eyes wondering down the Uchiha's body, Sasuke looked like a wimp under his neatly ironed school blouse and black pants but many tussles with him taught Naruto that that wasn't the case; Sasuke was extremely well toned and could hold his own against anyone. There was one time when Naruto had accidentally tore his shirt off of his body revealing to the whole class just how toned the raven was, that was the day Naruto started believing in god whatever had made Sasuke had to be ominous and all powerful right?

"Your still a dobe, dobe" he scoffed as he pushed himself of the wall, Naruto suddenly felt very self conscious as Sasuke began to approach him, which was stupid really he'd been inches away from his face before, the mere thought made the blonde's blush deepen into an almost painful looking red.

"What – ar-are you d-doing?" Naruto mentally cursed himself for the stutter he stumbled backwards as Sasuke loomed over him.

"What do you think?"

Sasuke took another step forward causing Naruto took two steps back, they carried on like that until the blonde's back hit the wall, he looked to his left and right for a way out as Sasuke continued his stride towards him. Sasuke smirked, placing his hands either side of the blonde's head effectively trapping him. Sasuke didn't even give him time to comprehend the situation before he pressed his body flush up against the other, causing a strain moan to escape through the blonde's parted lips as the raven began grinding up against him, their rock hard members rubbing against one another through their clothes.

"sas…" he panted through harsh breaths, as much as he was enjoying this Naruto couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into the normally distant, emotionless bastard. "What…Ah! What are you -"

"I _want_ you" Sasuke stated, his voice laced with lust and want.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when his lips were firmly captured by the Uchiha's, he pressed up against Sasuke's body more, loving the way the other felt against him and the feel of a heat only he was able to provide. Naruto couldn't quite explain the heat, it was like a forest fire without the scolding temperature, it was soft warm and comforting, it was something Naruto craved for.

Sasuke pushed back into Naruto, their bodies, moans and tongue's crushing together and moulding into one. The raven's hands travelled down Naruto's back, dipping into the hem of his pants he caressed the soft tanned skin underneath. Naruto moaned softly into the others lips giving up the battle for dominance, if there was one thing fighting with Sasuke had taught him was that the Uchiha was that he always got his way. It was the unwritten Uchiha code or something like that.

Sasuke quickly unzipped the blonde's pants, using his other hand to try and free himself somewhere between quick breathless kisses Naruto had figured out what he was doing and helped rid them both of their garments, boxers shortly following. Naruto blushed and looked away as Sasuke's dark eyes roamed his exposed flesh; the raven licked his suddenly dried lips his hand slowly moving across the length of Naruto's shaft causing the boy underneath him to whither and thrust into his barley there touches.

Naruto had never had someone touch him like that. He had obviously done it to himself but having the taller boy do it to him felt so much better. Sasuke teasingly stroked his tip while his other hand travelled down his ass.

Naruto hissed and tried to wiggle away from probing fingers.

"Relax" Sasuke ordered, pushing his body up against the others their hard members brushing between them causing a raspy moan to escape both boys lips.

Naruto hissed again as Sasuke inserted another digit, fighting the urge to push Sasuke away and run for the hills he pressed his lips up firmly against the others distracting him from the pain. He parted his lips, enticing Sasuke's tongue to enter his mouth with his own. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's thighs harshly digging his blunt nails into the tender skin of the other and with one strong haul he lifted the blonde into the air using both the wall and his body to keep him there.

"Ready?" he breathed heavily into Naruto's ear, Sasuke whole body was shaking with anticipation he wanted Naruto and he wanted him now!

So who was Naruto to deny him?

The blonde gulped and pressed his damp forehead against the others, he looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, those dark pools of black ink were filled with emotion's he'd never seen before he suspected no one had seen before. Lust, need, compassion and…love?

"Yeah…" he gulped again as Sasuke positioned himself at his entrance and with one rough trust buried himself into Naruto, the raven stopped in his tracks his breaths becoming more frantic and heavy. God Naruto felt so good. But as loud as his libido was screaming to keep on thrusting into Naruto's heat, he didn't want to hurt the boy.

Naruto wiggled above him trying to get used to the invasion, his head flew back a husky moan escaping his dry throat when the tip of Sasuke's cock brushed against something inside him sending hot flushes of pleasure through his body. Sasuke smirked, his body shook with pleasure just from the blonde's moan alone, if wasn't an invitation to move he didn't know what was.

With his invitation Sasuke began frantically thrusting in and out of the blonde, aiming for that spot that would make the blonde scream his name.

"sasu…" Naruto hands clenched around lumps of black hair as his head and back continued to pound against the cold wall behind him. He was utterly lost in ecstasy as Sasuke repeatedly hit his prostrate, he'd even forgotten where they were and that anyone could walk in at any given moment. "Sasuke…" he breathed heavily.

Naruto could feel himself getting close to climax and judging by the way Sasuke's thrust were starting to become more hectic and hard so was he. He didn't want this to end so soon, but because they were both only teenagers and this being the first time for both of them Naruto knew they couldn't hold on forever. After a couple more thrust both boy's came hard, Naruto spilling his seed over their abdomens that were slick with sweat and Sasuke filling the blonde.

"Na!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

…

"Naruto!?" Sasuke grunted, as he glared at the sleeping figure beside him. He decided to ignore the whispers and giggling surrounding him, it was the best option if he didn't want a first class one way ticket to prison for mass murder.

Naruto had fallen asleep during one of Kakashi not so entertaining lectures, and as soon as he'd gone the damn blonde had begun panting! And just now had moaned his name aloud for the whole fucking class to hear! To say Sasuke was livid beyond murderous was an understatement; he was just about ready to kill the blonde. After cutting off all his fingers and limbs. All Naruto's moans and pants had gone straight to his groin and now he was sitting very uncomfortably because his pants were too tight. And not only was he hard but everyone was looking in his direction because of the loudmouth blonde.

"Sasuke…mnn 'uve uo" Naruto moaned shuffling across the table to lean on Sasuke shoulder.

That was it, he snapped.

"Moron wake the fuck up!" he bellowed pushing the other boy off of him and onto the floor.

Naruto yawned and stretched his tired limbs, unaware of the death glare poised on him. Blinking a couple of times and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his grin still etched onto his face. That had to be the best dream in the world!

"What did I miss?" his eyes locked on the murderous ones of the Uchiha. He swore they looked red with anger. Just noticing he was in the middle of the classroom and on the floor he glared at the raven, "why the fuck did you push me bastard!!"

"Moron" he spat the words out as if they were venom.

"Jackass!" Naruto jumped to his feet and glared as Sasuke mirrored his actions.

"Idiot!" he snarled getting mere inches away from the blonde's face.

"Boys?" Kakashi drawled out, he didn't want to interrupt it was always entertaining watching the two 16 year olds bicker but he knew if he didn't sop them now they would get into a fist fight and destroy his classroom. Then he'd have to spend the rest of the day with them cleaning it up, and frankly he had better things to do with his spare time. Like molest Iruka for instance.

"Sensei! It was all this bastards fucking fault!" Naruto bellowed and pouted, turning to face his teacher.

"My fault?!" the raven repeated, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably with annoyance.

"Yes your fault!"

"How the fuck is it my fault?! I'm not the dobe who fell asleep and fucking _moaned _my name!" Naruto promptly blushed, his dream flashing in front of his eyes like a slideshow.

"But, but" he began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "er…it er…"

"Boys" Kakashi bored voice interrupted, "if you don't mind I'd like to get one with my lesson"

"Yes sensei" both boys chorused sitting back down in their seats.

"Oh and Sasuke, Naruto" he smiled beneath his mask, "detention, tonight both of you"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, hiding it behind his folded hands. He eyed Naruto up and down and noted the brilliant blush still beaming off of the boys cheeks.

Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad, he'd get to _ask_ what the blonde dobes dream was about and maybe re-enact it.

_No,_ Sasuke thought, _detention won't be so bad, as long as it was with Naruto. It was never bad. _

**_The end._**


End file.
